Stylist
The Stylist is a store where players can change the look, gender, name and colour of their pet. While many players do not visit this store on a regular basis, it still is a good idea to check for updates to eyes, faces, and head shapes that may have been added to the game after one has joined and designed one's pet. Each change will cost money; some changes are more expensive than others. History On 5th March 2010, the store changed its graphics. The current stylist store now looks like a barber shop, in purple colour and having an orange bow. Also it looked like it was shrunk and as small as a fishing pond. Now it is the smallest store in the Pet Society neighborhood. The gender, name, looks and colour of a pet used to cost much more than it currently does. Prices were lowered when the Pond addition was released. Stylist.png|The Stylist shop, 2009 New stylist shop.png|From March 5 - November 3, 2010 stylist_1110.png|The current Stylist as of November 4, 2010 Owner This is currently the only store without an owner. Options to Change your Pet * Colors - They use to come in 23 colors in a paint. Costs 50 coins. It can be seen in Myspace as its history. By now, Playfish had added 8 colors which became 31 colors. You do not have to pay if you want to change your pet's color. *Name - Names are only up to 16 characters and cost 50 coins. Use to be under the pet. Now it is still up to 16 characters, but with no cost and now on the right brown bar. *Gender - Obviously, you can turn to a female or a male or vice versa for a cost of 50 coins. Only your pet's voice will turn different. Use to be beside of the pet, left of the pet. But now changed into the right brown bar and no cost. *Shuffle / Randomize - The icon is still the same, only the name. It will make a different/random look, either the player likes it or not. *Undo - The icon and the color is change, use to be turning to left and orange. Now it turns to the right and is blue. It will go back from where you before clicked a feature. *Cancel - The icon looks the same which shows X. Only its graphics are different. You will leave the stylist without any changes if you cancel. *Features - Use to not show whether you already bought that feature or not. Were also extremely expensive, up to 5000 coins for an expensive feature. Features are like the ears, face, eyebrows, eye, nose, mouth and head. Use to be in a blue bar on the right with arrows, but now with blue arrows, pages and easy to know whether you already have it or not. The features you already have bought are the orange squares while the features you are about to buy are the green squares. Now the expensive features are only up to 1800 coins. *Show/Hide clothes - Was not available during the past, but now it is available. Allows you to remove your clothes so that you can see a look of your pet's whole face.' '''Note that you '''DON'T' lose your clothes. *Coins - Allows you to see the payment. Use to be under the pet's name but now under the pet. The highest payment needed to pay the most expensive features are 20,800 coins, exceeding the most expensive item. Now the highest payment needed to pay the most expensive features are 8,900 coins. ' Note You can now add new features by buying special make up kits from the boutique. Category:Gameplay Category:Stores